Hagane Family
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: Basically a bunch of one-shots about Gingka and his family. #2: Champion. Sequel to #1. Agent. A tournament happens during which Izo and Gingka face off. Will Izo beat Gingka, or will the real champion move on to the finals to face Kyoya? Set 2 years after 4D.
1. Agent

**Hey guys! I'm back again with another new story, my brain just keeps going crazy and coming up with new ideas left and right and up and down… Anyway, I will use this fic to post one-shots and two-shots about Gingka meeting the rest of his family, AKA his mom, grandparents, etc. All will, of course, be Ocs. So, anyway, this first one is called 'Agent' and involves Gingka meeting his grandpa on his father's side, as well as his aunt, uncle, and a couple of cousins. Hope you enjoy!**

Ryo was pacing in his office, stopping every once in a while to glance out the window. About an hour before, the redhead had gotten a call from his own father, who he hadn't seen in eighteen years, since the week after Ryo had married young, grey-eyed Setsuna. His father had not been pleased with the marriage, and had driven Ryo and Setsuna from the small village they had lived in. Now, eighteen years later, his father had managed to get in contact with him, and had left a message saying that he planned to come to Tokyo within the week, and wanted to apologize to Setsuna for treating her the way he did. Ryo was fine with that, he had missed his father and loved him deeply, but there was one problem: Setsuna was dead. Unknowingly, by driving his son out of the village, Kazuya Hagane had missed out on knowing his daughter-in-law.

"You okay dad?" Ryo was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of his own son.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine." Ryo lied.

"You don't seem that way. Something's up, you don't usually pace like I have been hearing you do for the past hour." Gingka crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway.

Ryo sighed. "I can never fool you, can I. I'll tell you later, you might as well get back to work."

"Okay then, I will hold you to that promise." Gingka turned and strode back to his own office, directly below Ryo's.

As the door closed behind the teen, Ryo sat down at his desk and placed his head in his hands. His father did not know that Gingka existed, which only added to his problems. Kazuya ran a huge business as well, and there were many people that would love to get the older man into their hands. Ryo jerked himself upright as the phone began ringing, the display showing his fathers number. His hands trembling, Ryo picked up the phone and answered.

"WBBA Headquarters, Ryo speaking." He said, forcing himself to be calm.

"Hello son, it's me." His fathers voice said. "I wanted to apologize and tell you that I will be there in three days if I can get an escort, all my security guards got scared from a recent incident and quit. If you know anyone who would be willing to take the job, let me know, would you?"

Ryo's brain suddenly came up with an idea. "I actually have someone I can send from here, he is very trustworthy!" He said.

"Really? That would be great!" Kazuya exclaimed. "But, I have to warn you, it may be very dangerous."

Ryo took a deep breath. "He is fearless, and I would-and have- trust him with my own life."

"Alright, you know where I am. If you could send him here quickly, that would be great. I hope Setsuna has no hard feelings against me? I fear I rather may have hurt her."

"Not that I know of. I will send my agent in a WBBA helicopter, he can be there in about six hours."

"Alright, great! Thank you so much son! Now, what is his name so I can know what to expect? And how do you have agents? I thought the WBBA was just an association for bladers and stuff."

"His name is Agent Pegasus. Actually, I used to think so too, when I was running another branch of the WBBA that is now run by Mr. Tsubasa Otori. That branch does all of the tournaments and such. Then I was asked to come run this branch, which organizes a huge force of secret agents to keep the world safe. It is fairly new."

"Well that makes sense. I will be awaiting the arrival of this 'Agent Pegasus' you speak of."

"Alright, i will see you later then."

"Alright, see you! And your brother and his family will be coming as well, he now has two sons."

"Okay, I remember one of them! Bye dad."

"Bye son." Kazuya hung up.

Ryo leaned back in his chair and sighed. He was taking a big risk, doing this, but it was the beat way he could think of to let Kazuya meet Gingka. Plus, after all, Gingka was his best agent, even though the teen had failed his spying classes three times in a row before passing.

"Gingka, could you please come up to my office?" Ryo said into a microphone linked to the communications system running throughout the building.

The redhead spinning lazily in his office chair below grinned and got up, turning off his music and heading straight up to his dads office. At sixteen, he was already growing out the strands of hair on the sides of his face, and they now hung over his headband, almost down to his chin. He and his father had worked together for one and a half years now, and Gingka had completed many missions in and around Tokyo, mostly taking out gangs of bladers roaming the streets and beating up younger bladers.

"Yeah dad?" He said as he entered Ryo's office.

"Sit down, I have a new mission for you and I have to explain what I promised to earlier before sending you" Ryo said, indicating the couch across from him.

"So, what is it then?" Gingka asked once he was seated.

Ryo sighed an sat down across from his son. "It started nineteen years ago, when I started dating someone my father didn't approve of because she was poor. She had the most beautiful grey eyes, and shining brown-gold hair. A year later, I married her. My father was so angry he drove us out of the village we lived in at the time." Ryo paused, noting the realization dawning on Gingka's face.

"She was my mom, wasn't she?"

Ryo nodded and continued. "Two years later, you were born. Unfortunately, your mother died in childbirth. And now, your grandfather wants to come here and apologize, but he doesn't know you exist. So, that is your mission. Your grandfather is very wealthy and powerful, so a lot of people are after him because his organization has uncovered a few of their plots. So, I need you to escort him here, but I don't want you to tell him who you are. I told him your code name, and that was all. I want to tell him myself about you, in person."

"Alright, guess i should go suit up then?"

Ryo nodded. "Yes, there will be a helicopter waiting for you on the roof. Good luck, Agent Pegasus."

"I wont fail you dad." Gingka promised as he got up and left.

Ryo smiled as the door closed behind his son, then went back to work after ordering the workers on the roof to ready one of the helicopters. Naturally, the easiest thing to do would be to bring his father and his brothers family back in the helicopter, but his father had a deathly fear of them.

Three floors down, Gingka was changing out of his suit and tie, and into his uniform. The redhead quickly unbuttoned the front of his blue dress shirt and pulled it off. "Good, that thing was annoying me anyway." He chuckled as he pulled on a black t-shirt. Next, he changed from his black dress pants into black jeans and boots. After that, he put on a black leather jacket with the same design on his headband embroidered on his right shoulder, and the WBBA's crest on his left. To hide his real identity, he pulled a black mask over the lower half of his face, and a hood over his fiery red hair and Pegasus headband. The edges of all his clothing were blue, and he also wore black crossed belts with his bey gear on them, as well as a small pistol, which his father had told him to bring just in case. He much preferred using Pegasus, but he had to obey his dad. Naturally of course, the pistol would be a last resort.

His uniform on, Gingka headed for the elevator and the helicopter that would take him to his destination. The change was made complete by a pair of blue colored contacts.

-With Kazuya and the others-

"Alright guys, get ready to go." Kazuya said, walking into the room where his other son and his family were.

"Already? How much did you have to bribe the security guards with?" Ryo's older brother, Shuichiro, asked sarcastically.

"Absolutely nothing, I called Ryo and he is sending a WBBA agent over." Kazuya replied.

"The WBBA has agents?" Izo, Shuichiro's nineteen-year-old son said.

"Yes, the agent coming is obviously using a code name, but apparently the WBBA has hundreds of agents." Kazuya replied.

"Code name? What is his name?" Shuichiro asked.

"Agent Pegasus, now hurry up and get packed and ready to go!" Kazuya said impatiently.

A couple of hours later, Kazuya, Shuichiro, Izo, Izo's ten-year-old brother Shinji, and their mother Saeko were all standing outside, watching as an army green helicopter with the WBBA insignia on it landed. Kazuya was surprised as the agent stepped out, despite his mask, the older Hagane could tell that the boy was younger than Izo, who gave a snort of contempt once he saw him.

"You are Agent Pegasus? You're just a kid!" Izo taunted.

"I may be younger than you, but i can guarantee that i am stronger." Gingka replied, narrowing his now-blue eyes.

"We will see about that." Izo huffed, noting the bey gear on Gingka's belt.

"Well, young as he may be, Ryo said he trusted him with his own life, so let's go." Kazuya said.

"You seriously think that a mere kid is going to be able to protect us?" Izo yelled.

"For your information, i am sixteen." Gingka said, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Boys, just stop it! Look, the car is here, now get into it and stop whining. Agent Pegasus, if you would take the front seat, we will climb in behind you." Kazuya said, turning to the black and blue-clad figure.

Gingka nodded and climbed into the front seat, next to the driver. After everyone had loaded their luggage and gotten in, the group left for Tokyo.

Izo was muttering nearly the whole first leg of the trip, until his father told him to be quiet. All went well, until Pegasus suddenly told the driver to stop, and quickly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kazuya asked as the WBBA agent unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door.

Gingka paused. "My job is to protect you, and that is exactly what I am doing." He replied before climbing out of the car and stepping in front of it.

The passengers of the car watched in surprise as the black figure raised his launcher, bey attached. "I see

you there, now come out!" He shouted.

Saeko clapped a hand over her mouth to hide a scream as a menacing figure stepped out of hiding holding a grenade. The assassin leveled his pistol at the agent protecting the car and its occupants.

"I have to admit, you are good. Now step away from the car and you wont be hurt. I have a job to do and I intend on finishing it." The figure said, pocketing his pistol and pulling the pin on the grenade.

"Think again buddy! Let it Rip!" Gingka yelled, launching his bey at the grenade and sending it flying through the air to explode well above their heads.

Realizing that he had failed, the assassin turned and ran, but soon found himself blocked by a large tree that had mysteriously fallen across the road. He drew his pistol, but it was knocked out of his hand. A few minutes later, his hands were cuffed behind his back.

"How did he-" Kazuya was amazed at the skill of the blader, who soon had the police bundling the assassin into their car. Once the flashing lights of the police car had faded into the distance, Gingka turned back to the tree he had knocked over.

"Pegasus!" Was the next thing the stunned group heard before a blazing blue light filled the air. Once it cleared, the tree was mere splinters.

Gingka turned and climbed back into the car. "Alright, now we can go." He said smugly.

The driver nodded in awe and drove on.

"How did you do that?" Shuichiro demanded.

The black shoulders of the figure in front of him shrugged. "Skill and training." He replied simply.

"Heh, I could have done that." Izo smirked.

"Really? Then why don't you take care of the next threat?" Came the voice of Pegasus, filled with sarcasm.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders?" Izo shot back.

"Didn't anyone teach you how to tell when you are beat?" The blue eyes narrowed as their owner turned and looked at Izo.

"I could beat you anytime, small fry!" Izo growled.

"You don't look like a World Champion to me."

"Oh yeah? Well looks can be deceiving, smart guy. I think you should know that i happen to be the strongest blader in the area we just left."

"Good for you" Pegasus replied sarcastically. "That really doesn't say much for your blading skills, as you said, looks can be deceiving."

"What? Who do you think you are?"

"The actual World Champion, I wouldn't go boasting about your skills when you are talking to a world-class blader if I were you, you are just making a fool of yourself."

"Heh, you're joking! You can't be the World Champion, I am older and more experienced than you! I have owned and bladed with this bey, Rock Chimera, since I was five!"

"Then that makes fourteen years of practice."

"Exactly! So you see, I am stronger than you!"

This comment only earned Izo a chuckle. "Fifteen years." Pegasus said, closing his eyes.

"Huh?"

"I have been blading since I was one, that makes fifteen years of experience to your fourteen. I also happen to own the Pegasus bey, if you haven't noticed."

"But Ryo owns Storm Pegasus." Kazuya pointed out.

"Owned, he passed it on to me four and a half years ago."

"He did? Wow, he really trusts you then. Assuming that i taught him well enough when I passed it on to him, it was only to be given to one who deserved it."

"Yes, but unfortunately, Storm Pegasus was sacrificed three and a half years ago against a major threat that required all of its power."

"Then how do you still own it?" Izo asked, still mad at the figure in front of him.

"Because," the Pegasus wielder replied, "There was another Pegasus bey."

"Another Pegasus?" The entire group, minus Shinji, who was playing on a gaming device, was shocked.

"Yes, another Pegasus. I assume you have all heard of the Legendary Bey that nobody could control because of its power?"

Everyone nodded.

"That bey was known as Galaxy Pegasus."

"Are you insolent enough to say that you wield it?" Izo challenged.

"Izo!" Shuichiro scolded.

"It isn't insolence, I do wield it. However, it had gotten hit by a Star Fragment a couple of years ago, causing it to change, and then it shattered and was reborn due to a mechanic fixing it." Gingka held up the new Synchrom Samurai Pegasus. "Now, it is Samurai Pegasus, the most powerful bey in the world."

"You expect me to believe that?" Izo snarled.

The blader in the front seat closed his blue eyes. "I assure you, before your trip is over, I will have surprised you many times." He said quietly.

Izo remained silent at this, and they continued on until they got to a bridge, where Pegasus once again insisted that they stop.

"Why are we stopping now?" Kazuya asked.

"Just a safety precaution, if anyone were still trying to kill you, this would be one of the best places to do it." Gingka replied, getting out and walking to the edge of the bridge.

The group still in the car watched nervously as the hooded figure leaned out over the rail and looked down, then whipped out his bey and launcher and sent the bey flying straight down into the mist.

"Pegasus! Storm Bringer!" He called, and the mist soon cleared. Moments later, he dove away from the bridge as the structure exploded, the force of the blast throwing him against the front of the car.

The stunned group watched, then let out a sigh of relief as the black figure stood. He shook his head a few times to clear his vision, then cautiously crept over to the destroyed edge of the bridge and looked down. He caught a streak of blue flame as it flew up at him, wisps of steam rising into the air as the steel of his bey made contact with the leather of his glove.

He returned to the car, returning his bey to the carrying case on his right hip, then climbing into the car.

"Told you." He said, his voice sounding a bit strained. "We have to take the back roads, which was not my original preference, since it is through the forest, but now its our only option."

"We have a problem with that though." The driver reported, pointing to the gas gauge of the vehicle. It was nearly empty. "To get to the back roads is quite a far way off, and I had planned to refill at a gas station just across the bridge. We wont be able to make it to the next closest one before running out of gas."

"Hmm..." Gingka was silent for a few minutes. "Looks like the next best option would be a helicopter."

"Oh no, I don't do helicopters." Kazuya immediately said.

"I know that, but it is our safest option at the moment, unless someone thinks they have a better idea."

"We could have a helicopter bring some gas for the car." Izo suggested.

"That is the first smart thing you have said this entire trip." Pegasus replied, pulling a cell phone out of one of the many cases on his belt. "I'll call for one." He dialed and held the phone to his ear.

"How can he just call for a helicopter?" Saeko wondered.

"Well, he does work for the WBBA, and they have plenty of helicopters, I am sure." Kazuya replied.

"Hey home base, this is Pegasus. We ran into some complications, the enemy blew up the bridge between Kyoto and Tokyo and we don't have enough gas to take the back roads... Yeah, well, someone came up with the idea to send a helicopter with some gas, as Mr. Hagane will not take a helicopter, like you said. Sure, we could probably use his help. Okay, see you later, bye." He hung up.

"Well?" Kazuya said.

"A helicopter is on its way, along with Agent Leone, one of my fellow agents, to help us load it into the car. There are no gas stations along the back road, but until the helicopter arrives, we are stuck here. I'll need all eyes peeled and ready for another assault, I am sure they will try again." Gingka reported.

"I'll help with that." Izo and Shuichiro volunteered.

A hint of a smile flashed across the face of the masked teen in front of them, visible only by the way the shape of his mask moved. "Then lets do this! Someone needs to watch the bridge in front of us, two others need to watch the sides, and a fourth person needs to watch our back."

"I'll take the front." The driver volunteered.

"We'll take the sides." Shuichiro and Izo said, climbing out of the car to stand watch.

"Then I'll take the back." Pegasus said, stepping out of the car.

Saeko, and Kazuya were surprised as the teen did a handspring and landed lightly on top of the car.

"Whoa cool! Is he a ninja or something?" Shinji exclaimed.

"He might as well be one, with that mask and skills." Kazuya replied as they settled down to wait.

An hour passed, without anything happening, in complete silence. Then, the group heard a helicopter approaching. Soon, it was in view, and the group stepped out of the car to see a figure in black and green waving at the figure in black and blue who was standing on the roof of the car.

The helicopter landed a little behind the car, at a safe distance. The moment the blades stopped spinning, the two WBBA agents had reached each other and were talking in low tones. Pegasus gestured towards the car and helicopter, and his comrade nodded.

"Lets get this done quickly, Agent Leone here was in the middle of something else and needs to get back to it as soon as possible." Gingka called, grabbing one of the ten five-gallon containers of gasoline.

Leone, Izo, Kazuya, and Shuichiro each grabbed a container as well, and they soon found themselves driving off as the helicopter disappeared into the distance in the other direction.

A few hours later, the tired group reached Tokyo, with only one more attack, which was easily fended off by Pegasus. After the driver had parked in a parking garage and the group had unloaded, they walked the last half-mile to the WBBA Headquarters. Suddenly, the group was surrounded.

"Fancy seeing you again." Pegasus said sarcastically to the leader.

"You stopped us once from taking over the southern part of Tokyo with our beys, now we will return the favor!" Their leader yelled, as he and his gang launched.

"You don't know who you're dealing with! Pegasus!" The masked figure shouted, launching his silver and blue bey into action.

Moments later, they were defeated by the powerful bey of the black-and-blue-clad blader, who caught his bey out of the air as the gang fled screaming threats.

"Another day, another gang defeated." Pegasus muttered, continuing on.

They soon reached the WBBA without further incident, where Agent Pegasus left them to report to Ryo, and the rest of the Hagane family began chatting with the secretary.

"Send them up, we're ready." Ryo said, waiting in his office. Gingka had disappeared behind a wall that was behind Ryo's desk, part of the decoration in his office that also allowed for greater security, just in case.

"Hey dad, Shuichiro, Saeko! Man, Izo, you have grown since I last saw you! And who is this young man?"

Ryo greeted as his family entered.

"This is Shinji." Saeko introduced her other son.

"Well, nice to meet you Shinji!" Ryo said.

"Where is Aunt Setsuna?" Izo asked.

A few tears sprung to Ryo's eyes as he looked down. "She's... Dead." He said bluntly.

"She's what? I am so sorry Ryo!" Kazuya exclaimed. "She was a beautiful woman, even if we never really got along."

Ryo nodded. "Just before she died, she asked me to tell you she forgives you, and she wanted me to as well." He smiled sadly.

Gingka, still hidden behind the wall, bit back tears at the mention of the woman he had never met. He pulled off his hood and removed his colored contacts and face mask.

"Well, do you have something special to remember her by?" Saeko asked.

Ryo nodded and smiled. "Yes, the last thing she ever gave me. I have protected it as well as I could."

"Well then, you should be fine!"

"If you don't mind me asking Ryo, how did she die? It wasn't my fault, was it?" Kazuya asked.

"No, it wasn't your fault. She died in childbirth, apparently her body just couldn't handle it."

"Wait, childbirth? So the last thing she gave you was..." Kazuya trailed off.

Ryo nodded. "My son."

"Well then, we will have to meet him! How old is he?" Shuichiro exclaimed.

Ryo chuckled. "You already have met him." He said.

"Huh? But I didn't see a miniature version of you or Setsuna running around here!" Saeko said.

Gingka clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle a snicker.

Ryo grinned. "You never suspected him, did you?"

"Ryo, I honestly have no idea what you are talking about!" Kazuya exclaimed.

"Gingka, come out." Ryo ordered.

The eyes of the group widened as a younger redhead stepped out from behind a hidden wall and stood next

to Ryo. "You never did figure it out." He chuckled.

"Y-you!" Izo's eyes were blazing.

"Yes, I told you that I would surprise you many times before your visit was over." Gingka said.

Kazuya and the others instantly recognized the voice of the agent who had been with them all day, as well as his blue and black outfit.

"Wait, if you were trying to protect him, why did you send him into danger purposefully?" Shuichiro asked.

"Because I knew he would come through." Ryo replied. "And I wanted you guys to meet each other

firsthand before I told you who he was."

"Plus the fact that you like to be dramatic." Gingka chuckled.

Ryo smiled. "That too." He said.

"So, your real name is Gingka?" Izo asked.

Gingka nodded. "Yup, now, do you still need proof that I am the World Champion?"

"I still don't believe you on that one."

"Then it's on! Dad, can you unlock Legend Bladers' Stadium for us?"

"Why don't you two just take Shinji and run down to the training area instead, show them around a bit?" Ryo

suggested. "You can battle in the tournament tomorrow.

"Alright! See you guys later!" Gingka exclaimed, striding out the door with Izo and Shinji in tow.

**So… Yeah, there will be a part two to this one, posted of course under this same story as a separate chapter. **


	2. Champion (Sequel to Agent)

**Okay, I finally got this one written! It turned out being a bit longer because of the tournament, and was a bit hard to write because of all the battles, but it was fun! **

**Ryo: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade I AM THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX!**

**Me: That's nice, Ryo. **

**Champion: Sequel to the first story, "Agent," this story just shows what happened in the tournament.**

"Alright bladers! Are you ready for some amazing battles?" Blader DJ's voice rang out through the crowd, which cheered as loudly as they could. Word had already spread that Gingka was in the tournament, his first in months due to his job at the WBBA.

"Then let's welcome our first two bladers to the stadium, shall we?" DJ shouted. "Give it up, ladies and gentlemen, for Osamu and Izo!" the crowd cheered, more out of politeness than excitement as the two bladers took their places.

"Ready! Three, Two, One!" DJ called.

"Let it Rip!" Izo and Osamu launched, Izo's Rock Chimera quickly catching up to Osamu's bey and kicking it effectively out of the stadium within a few minutes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Izo wins, knocking out Osamu in about five minutes!" DJ announced. The crowd cheered, again out of politeness rather than excitement.

"Let's see you do that, the people in my hometown are stronger than that guy!" Izo smirked as he reentered the writing room where all the bladers were gathered.

Gingka looked up from polishing Pegasus. "Don't get too prideful all at once, this is only the first round, which divides the really weak from the average and strong. Osamu is actually, and no offense meant to him, one of the weakest bladers around." the redhead returned to polishing his bey, leaving Izo seething with rage at his comment.

A few rounds later, one of the tournament workers came down to get Gingka, who had been keeping an eye on the screen to see who he would potentially be facing in the next round.

"Watch and learn, Izo." Gingka smirked as he passed the other blader on his way out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our next battle, and the final one of the first round, will be between Takashi and Gingka!" DJ announced. Izo growled and clenched his fists as the crowd went wild, most of them cheering for Gingka.

"Wow, he seems to have quite a few fans here!" Kazuya commented as the redhead stepped into view, causing the crowd to cheer and chant his name even louder.

"Yeah, being the strongest in the world will do that for you." Ryo replied with a smile. "Now you get to see his blading skills."

Gingka and Takashi had finished the usual shouting between opponents by this time, and had their launchers raised, ready to go.

"Ready! Three, Two, One!"

"Let it Rip!" the crowd went wild again as Gingka launched. The beys clashed in midair before hitting the stadium, and Pegasus circled the motionless bey of Takashi the moment the two landed. Gingka grabbed his bey out of the stadium, the timer on the screen showing only 2.5 seconds of time from launch.

"And Takashi, by the way, is on about the same level as Osamu, who Izo battled earlier." Ryo chuckled as his father and brother's mouths dropped open in shock.

Gingka returned downstairs to find Izo still standing, staring at the screen in disbelief.

"You're up, rookie." Gingka taunted.

Izo growled and went up for the second time to battle. This time, the clock showed a ten-minute long battle, and Izo found that Gingka had been right about the first round being easy. Chimera was wobbling dangerously by the time it used its special move and finished the battle.

"Eight bladers in the second round, by the end of this, it will be down to four. Izo and Gingka will face off in the next round." Ryo said, looking at the pairings on his screen.

"If Gingka makes it to the next round." Sakeo said, taking the side of her son.

"True, his opponent this round is Kenta, another one of the Legendary Bladers and one of Gingka's good friends. He is definitely not an opponent to be underestimated." Ryo said as DJ announced the next two opponents: Kyoya and Benkei. The battle ended in a flash, with Kyoya taking the opportunity to show off his new special move that he had created, again in an attempt to defeat Gingka.

"Kyoya Tategami." Ryo began speaking as the green-haired blader disappeared and DJ dismissed the crowd for a five-minute break. "Gingka's greatest rival, who is always trying to defeat him and constantly training to do so. A fellow Legendary Blader, and a good ally when he wants to be. He works for me, known when undercover as 'Agent Leone.' I believe you guys met him while you were traveling here."

"Yeah we did! wasn't he the one you sent with the extra gasoline?" Shuichiro said.

"Yup, that's the one! This next battle will decide his next opponent."

"So, who are the Legendary Bladers, exactly?" Kazuya asked.

"Well, the definition of a Legendary Blader is any one of the nine or ten bladers who have a Star Fragment in their beys. As to who they are exactly, that would be Gingka, Kyoya, Kenta, Chris, Titi, Yuki, Aguma, Dunamis, and King. There was another before Kenta, but he passed his power on to Kenta and disappeared. His name was Ryuga, one of Gingka's other great rivals." Ryo replied shortly as DJ announced the next battle, which turned out to be between Chris and King.

"I'll tell you one thing and one thing only, King. You are not going to get any further than right here." Chris said as he stepped up to the edge of the stadium.

"Hah! that's what you think, blondie. The number one king of bladers will not lose so soon in the tournament!" King shouted.

"Go get him, King!" Masamune shouted from the stands, having been taken out by the Ares blader in the previous round.

"Ready! Three, Two, One! Let it Rip!" the bladers and crowd shouted together.

Almost instantly, the red-armored Ares rose to tower over the stadium. Orion's fiery creature rose just as quickly to face it, and the sword of Ares soon came in contact with the top of Orion's head. Orion countered by throwing Ares down, then soaring up into the air. The constellation appeared, blazing, above the stadium.

"Here it comes! You can survive it, King!" Masamune cheered,

Each star of the Orion constellation sent a pillar of solid power down into the stadium. Each pillar connected with the others by forming a solid wall of light between it and the others.

"Special Move: Barnard's Loop!" Chris shouted.

"Ares! King of Thundersword!"

Ares let out a roar and raised it's sword from the center of the glowing pillars that Orion had created.

As seemed to be becoming a custom among the Legendary Bladers, a huge pillar of light filled the air, accompanied by an explosion. Kazuya, Shuichiro, and Sakeo threw their arms over their faces to block out the bright light, but Ryo just stared through it. The shaking of the building caught the attention of Shinji, who had been playing a video game through the tournament. The younger Hagane looked up, turned off his video game, and came to watch.

"What's going on?" Shinji asked as the light faded to reveal a motionless Ares and Orion spinning triumphantly around it.

"And the winner is Chris! That battle was so amazing, I couldn't even get a word in to describe it!" DJ said.

The crowd went wild.

"Now you have seen a battle between two of the Legendary Bladers, the reason why this stadium is specially built and fortified." Ryo said, looking around at the stadium, which had still remained undamaged despite the explosions.

"And the next battle, as if one battle between two Legendary Bladers isn't enough for one day, please welcome to the stadium, Kenta Yumiya vs. Gingka Hagane!" DJ shouted.

The crowd again went 100% crazy as the two bladers stepped into view.

"The time has come again, Kenta!" Gingka shouted over the noise.

"Yeah, but this time I'm going to be the one to win!"

"Just keep telling yourself that, you really think that I am going to lose and not face Kyoya in the finals just because you stand in my way?" Gingka replied.

"Well duh, let's do this, Gingka!" Kenta raised his launcher.

"Three!" Gingka started off before DJ could, raising his launcher.

"Two!" Kenta shouted back.

"One!" the excitement of the crowd mounted.

"Let it Rip!"

Pegasus and Sagittario flew across the stadium to land across from their bladers.

"Sagittario!" Kenta ordered. The golden and silver bey took up its usual starting point in the center of the stadium as Pegasus began circling.

"Fly!" Gingka looked up, following his own blue and silver bey with his eyes as it soared.

"What?" Kenta was surprised.

"He doesn't usually send Pegasus up this early in a battle, Gingka must want to finish this thing quick, which is difficult to do against Kenta." Ryo commented.

"Well, if he is going to use a special move, Izo had better pay attention, a good strategy is to watch your opponent's battles beforehand so you can see some of their abilities." Kazuya commented.

"Whoa! Gingka sends Pegasus soaring into the air! What's coming? Could it be Starbooster, Stardust Driver, or maybe even Big Bang Tornado? There's no telling at this point what Gingka will do!" DJ said dramatically.

"You are correct in that, Kazuya. But, Gingka does have multiple special moves, all of which are different." Ryo said. "And he is smart enough not to show them all off at once in one battle to a new opponent."

"Follow it Sagittario!" Kenta commanded, as the gold and silver bey leapt into the air after Pegasus.

"Kenta counterattacks! Is an epic clash of special moves on its way?" DJ called.

"Too late!" Gingka exclaimed as Pegasus leapt out of its bey and spread its wings above the stadium.

"Sagittario!" the golden centaur archer leapt out as well, aiming for Pegasus. "Soaring Arrow!" Kenta commanded, using his special move in reverse.

"Counter it Pegasus! Special move, Pegasus Starbooster Attack!"

An explosion ripped through the air as the two beys collided.

"And they clash! Ladies and gentlemen, its Starbooster vs. Soaring Arrow in an epic clash!" DJ's voice came through the blinding light, shouting over the noise of the explosion.

As everything faded back to normal, the crowd held their breaths in suspense. The first things that came into view were Gingka and Kenta, both holding their arms over their faces to shield themselves from the explosion. The top edge of the stadium appeared from the dust as the two bladers lowered their arms. Judging just by the determined looks on their faces, the battle was not over yet.

"Who won the epic clash?" DJ asked as the dust continued to settle.

Sagittario, in true stamina-type fashion, was spinning steadily in the center of the stadium, although it had clearly lost a lot of rotation speed. Pegasus was spinning in a tight ring around the archer, slowly, but steadily.

"And both beys are still going! Ladies and gentlemen, this battle has just begun!" DJ announced.

"You surprised me there, Kenta! I was going to use Stardust Driver, but you didn't give me time to get high enough! Gingka called.

"But, Pegasus is at its limit as an attack type!" Kenta replied.

"So, we only have one more try left! Pegasus!" Gingka swept his arm to the side dramatically as Pegasus sped up, spinning in larger and larger circles with as much speed as it could muster up.

"Sagittario! Flaming Arrow!" Kenta ordered. Flames burst out around the gold-colored bey as it charged.

"Pegasus! Storm Bringer!"

Much to Kazuya, Saeko, and Shuichiro's surprise, a ring of blue flames encircled the outer edge of the stadium, the inside of it turning black around Sagittario as the winged horse rose out of the stars in the center and flapped its wings, engulfing the remainder of the stadium in blue flame as a second special move exchange rippled through the air. A blue streak flying out of the stadium indicated that Pegasus had been sent flying.

"Is it over? Has Gingka been defeated?" DJ asked.

"Follow up the attack Sagittario! He's not done yet!" Kenta called.

"Pegasus! Fly higher!"

A miniature sonic boom crashed against the ears of the crowd as Pegasus disappeared higher into the sky.

"Here it comes!" Ryo exclaimed.

"What could Gingka be planning now?" DJ shouted.

"Pegasus! Shining Wing!"

Ryo's mouth dropped open. "But, he only uses that move with…" he trailed off.

"Pegasus! Big Bang Tornado! Combo special move, Pegasus, Cosmic Nova!"

"That's the move that defeated Nemesis! Dodge it, Sagittario!" Kenta suddenly ordered, panicking.

"There is no dodging!" Gingka yelled as Pegasus came crashing down faster than the eye could follow. A bigger explosion than anyone had thought possible rippled through the stadium, which was only saved by the ventilation system designed to release the energy that would otherwise rip it apart.

"Gingka wins!" DJ said as the dust cleared and Gingka caught the silver and blue bey out of the air.

"Yeah, still think Izo has a chance?" Ryo chuckled. "I didn't expect him to show off that move though, it's his most powerful one so far."

Gingka returned downstairs, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes. Izo avoided him, trying to recover his shattered confidence.

"I still have my special move, and as long as I can keep him from getting into the air I should be able to beat him." Izo muttered, clenching his fist around Chimera.

"Don't you dare lose to Chris, Kyoya." Gingka said as his rival got up. "Otherwise you will miss facing me in the finals."

"Oh, great, thanks. All of the cheering for him and nothing for me huh?" Chris said sarcastically.

Gingka grinned. "Don't let him win too easily." he said.

Chris glared at the redhead as he left.

"You forgot to consider that it will be me in the finals." Izo growled.

"With the show of power I just gave you, you still think you can win?" a blue light glowed behind Gingka's eyes as he spoke, an undertone of annoyance in his voice.

"I still have my special move too you know." Izo retorted, fighting to keep his voice steady.

"Good for you." Gingka turned his attention to the screen, where DJ was announcing the battle between Kyoya and Chris.

"Wha- how dare you!" Izo yelled, jumping to his feet as he caught the unspoken meaning behind Gingka's words. "You think you can withstand my special move? You haven't even seen its power!"

"Careful, the bigger the balloon, the easier it is to pop." Gingka threw back the taunt with the ease born of many tournaments.

Kazuya, Ryo, and Shuichiro paused at the door, hearing the two arguing.

"Yeah, and I have a needle here!" Izo held up Chimera.

"Needles are no match for speed, and you happen to be the balloon, by the way. I thought your mind would be able to pick up on the analogy, but apparently I was wrong."

"What? I'm not stupid!"

"Then quit acting like it." Gingka said, keeping his calm.

"How does he do that?" Kazuya asked.

"Do what?" Ryo replied.

"Shoot down a taunt like that!"

"Gingka has been in many tournaments, and every battle comes with its taunts. He has gotten quite skilled at throwing them right back, and I have never known anyone except for Kyoya to be able to throw them back at him, those two will be sitting there for a full hour throwing things back and forth before one of them says something completely stupid or irrelevant and they both burst out laughing. Let's go in and stop this, shall we?" Ryo opened the door.

Izo stopped mid-sentence as the three older Haganes walked in.

"Hey Dad." Gingka greeted calmly, seated on one of the waiting benches with his arms crossed behind his head and eyes closed. Izo just glared at the younger teen, his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides.

"You can't win, the Chimera is a stronger beast, it terrorized many cities in the past." Izo growled.

A smirk spread itself across Gingka's face as he opened his eyes and stood up. "Don't you remember? The Chimera, in the ancient legends, was defeated by a warrior on a winged horse that just happened to be named Pegasus."

Kazuya and Shuichiro nearly began trembling in their shoes as they looked into Gingka's blazing eyes.

Izo stood motionless as the blue fire in Gingka's eyes spread to the rest of his body. Gingka closed his eyes, extinguishing the flames, then turned to the screen, where Kyoya and Chris's battle was already underway.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!"

Gingka raised an eyebrow as the familiar tornado appeared.. "He's underestimating Chris, that's not good."

"Huh?" Shuichiro was confused.

"The Lion Gale Force Wall is his most basic move, easily defeatable." Gingka explained.

"That's easily defeatable?" Sakeo said, looking at the screen.

"Are you taunting me again?" Izo growled.

"No, all it takes to defeat that move is an attack from above, which is quite simple to pull off."

"Assuming that Kyoya will let you get into the air in the first place." Ryo said.

Gingka smiled. "Yeah, if he uses that move against me, it's a trap and he's about to go into another move, such as Tearing Blast, or he is using the tornado to get into the air for Reverse Wind Strike."

"I'm so bored! Why did I have to get knocked out in the first round?" a whining voice came from the other side of the room.

Gingka rolled his eyes. "Yu, you were up against Kyoya, of course you would lose to him."

"Yeah, he gets through my Sonic Buster every time now, he just used the sand against me."

"And Sonic Wave is practically useless at your current level against his tornadoes."

"Yeah, and now he knows how to change the wind pattern so I cant get inside his tornado either."

"That leaves Inferno Blast."

"Which his wind counters easily, as I found out."

"It does? You tried it?"

"Yeah, I don't know how Yo-Yo did it though."

"Hmm, looks like he has something new I may need to look out for then…" Gingka trailed off, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Leone! King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!"

"Duh, I should have guessed that he was using it the same way he does against me." Gingka said, seeming a bit worried suddenly. "Something's different about that tornado though, it's not the same as before."

"Don't start coming up with your strategy for Kyoya yet, you still have to beat Izo" Ryo reminded him.

"I know Dad."

"Looks like the battle is over." Kazuya said as he spotted Kyoya catching his bey out of the air.

"Yeah, you ready, rookie?" Gingka said, getting up.

"Quit calling me that!" Izo yelled as he followed Gingka out of the room and up towards the stadium.

"Lets get back to our seats." Ryo said. "It won't take those two long to get started."

"Yeah, this battle will be interesting." Saeko said.

Shinji looked up as the adults came back in. "Is Izo up yet?"

"Right now, are you going to finally turn off that video game and pay attention?"

"Yeah, I might as well watch him battle. What round are they on?"

"The semifinals, you missed the first two."

"Oh, sorry. I was trying to beat this boss level."

"Well, looks like they are getting started." Ryo said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time ever in a tournament, we have a Hagane vs. Hagane battle! Can Izo, who has done well so far in his first major tournament on record, stand a chance against the reigning champion Gingka, his cousin? Let's find out!" DJ said.

The crowd cheered louder this time, not having known that Izo was related to Gingka, despite the fact that both had the same red hair. Much to Izo's anger however, practically the entire crowd was cheering for his opponent.

"Let's just get this started rookie, we already threw the taunts." Gingka said, raising his launcher.

"Stop calling me that!" Izo yelled, raising his launcher as well.

Gingka grinned. "Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it Rip!"

"Go Chimera! Show him the three-way power!" Izo called at once, as Chimera took up a defensive position at the center of the stadium.

Pegasus circled as usual, Gingka remaining silent.

"Are you going to attack? Or are you scared of my Chimera?"

"I faced Nemesis, you think I'm going to be afraid of a weird goat thingy?"

The crowd cheered at this.

"Show him the Lion's power!"

Chimera let out a roar and charged Pegasus, who easily glided out of the way.

"I'm used to facing lions more powerful than that!" Gingka called, taking up a battle stance.

"Then try this!" Izo yelled as Chimera began to move in a waving pattern, a snake appearing with it.

"Pegasus!" Gingka dodged towards the center. "I've faced snakes before as well, but those could paralyze a bey! Yours is nothing compared to them!"

Izo growled. "Use all three! Special move, Chimera Flamethrower Strike!"

Chimera began moving about seemingly randomly, trapping Pegasus in the center.

"One hit and you go flying! I can close this in on you any time I like!" Izo shouted.

"Not good." Ryo said.

"Still thinking Gingka will win?" Shuichiro said.

"No, we saw Gingka's power, I honestly don't think Izo can beat him." Kazuya said.

"I meant that this is not good for Izo, he's using up power in this special move. Plus, telling Gingka that one hit will send him flying is practically inviting him to use a special move himself. Izo seems to have forgotten about Starbooster and Stardust Driver in his anger."

"You're right, I see your point." Shuichiro said.

"What's Gingka's strategy anyway? He's just sitting there, and an attack-type will run out of spin strength quicker than Izo's defense type Chimera." Saeko asked.

"True, a normal attack type would. If they were at equal power, this would be a bad strategy for Gingka to use. However, Pegasus is no normal attack type. Gingka's strategy, as far as I can make out, is to exploit Izo's weakness while making himself seem like an impenetrable wall with no weakness." Ryo said. "That's why he is holding back and letting Izo think he is winning."

"Izo's weakness?"

"Seems to be his anger, it didn't take much effort for Gingka to get him riled up."

"What about Gingka's weakness?"

"He knows what it is, but is extremely good at hiding it, making him seen unbeatable. Gingka has a tendency to underestimate his opponent because of his power."

"So, even he has one?"

"Every blader does, and a skilled blader will spot his opponent's weakness and use it to his advantage while hiding his own weakness. Gingka knows this very well."

"You think that will defeat me?" Gingka said calmly.

"It will, I am sure of that! Lets finish this Chimera!"

"Show him your speed, Pegasus!"

"Here he goes!" Ryo exclaimed as Chimera closed the hole in the center of its attack pattern, spiraling out of control as it came in contact with thin air.

"Where did it go?" Izo growled.

"Looking for something?" Gingka called, pointing to the edge of the stadium, where Pegasus was spinning steadily. "Better regain control of Chimera or it will be the one flying out of the stadium!"

Izo growled. "Towards the outside Chimera! Push him out!"

Pegasus darted to the center in a flash as Chimera charged, Izo barely reacting in time to stop his bey from running out of the stadium.

"Gingka's just playing cat-and-mouse with him." Kyoya laughed. "He's never going to hit Pegasus at this rate!"

After five more minutes of straight dodging, the crowd started getting restless.

"Come on! Show us some fighting already!" someone yelled.

"Stop running!"

"They don't seem to like your strategy much." Izo smirked.

Gingka grinned. "Then shall I finish this?" he shouted, more to the crowd, who cheered.

Izo did the first thing he could think of. "Chimera Flamethrower Strike!"

"Lower your power level and charge into it Pegasus!" Gingka ordered.

"Wha…" Izo was surprised along with the rest of the crowd. Chimera threw Pegasus into the air as planned, then hesitated for a moment as Izo looked questioningly at Gingka. "Don't tell me you let yourself be defeated?"

"Why would I do that? I made you angry to use your weakness against you, you forgot about my special move!" Gingka said. "It ends here!" he pointed up as Pegasus spread its wings above the stadium.

"Not good! How did I fall for this! Dodge it Chimera!" Izo panicked.

"Special move, Pegasus Stardust Driver!"

Another explosion filled the stadium, and seconds later, Chimera fell at Izo's feet as the dust cleared and Gingka caught Pegasus out of the air dramatically.

"Do I even need to say it? Gingka wins!" DJ said.

The crowd went wild. Izo stooped down and picked up Chimera, still half in shock, even though, in the back of his mind, he had known he was going to lose. A shadow fell over him and he looked up. Gingka was standing there, smiling.

"Come on rookie, they're cheering for both of us now."

"Huh?" Izo stood up, listening.

The entire crowd was chanting, "Hagane! Hagane!" over and over again.

Gingka grabbed Izo's hand and threw it up in the air, clasped in his. The crowd stopped chanting and began cheering.

"Do you know how to do a backflip?" Gingka asked as they stood there.

"Umm, yeah, why?"

"Mirror me." Gingka let go of Izo's hand and began doing handsprings out of the stadium. Izo stared for a second, then followed suit, the crowd going even more crazy.

"That's Gingka for you, getting the crowd going for his opponent as well." Ryo said, smiling.

Suddenly, the crowd began chanting two separate names. "Kyoya!" half of them yelled. "Gingka!" the other half responded.

"Well, they sure know what's next." Izo laughed.

Gingka chuckled. "Guess I should stay up here then, you know where our dads are?"

"Yeah, they showed me where they would be."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Gingka?"

The other redhead turned.

"Good luck."

Gingka smiled. "Thanks Izo."

"What happened to rookie?"

"That was mostly to get you riled up, you really aren't one." Gingka turned and strode towards the top of the stadium once more.

"Which side is he on?" a voice growled from behind Izo.

The redhead turned and saw Kyoya, waiting for a reply.

"That way." Izo pointed to the left.

Kyoya stepped past him and started walking down the opposite hallway.

"Kyoya, right?" Izo said.

"Yeah, what?"

"Good luck, you are going to need it."

Kyoya snorted. "I train night and day to beat him, he's the one who will need luck."

Izo watched the Leone wielder as he disappeared down the hallway, then turned and ran up to where his parents were.

Shuichiro turned as his son burst into the room. "Have they started yet?" Izo asked, catching his breath.

"They're just about to." Ryo replied, keeping his eyes on the stadium below.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Judging by your excitement, you have all been waiting for this very match from the start of the tournament!" DJ said.

The crowd cheered, then quieted down as DJ continued.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this next battle is between what has been called by the world as the ultimate rivalry. Every single known battle between these two bladers since the World Championships has ended the same way, in a tie with both bladers completely spent and unconscious."

Kazuya glanced at Ryo. "That's why you seem so nervous, isn't it?"

Ryo nodded. "Yeah, and each one only gets more intense. I am worried that one of these times they may kill themselves trying to defeat each other."

"So, ladies and gentlemen, the question today is, will one of them pull out a win? Let's find out! Please welcome to the stage the Legendary Blader of Spring, Kyoya Tategami!"

The crowd, or at least half of it, went wild.

"And on the other side, the Legendary Blader of Autumn, Gingka Hagane!"

The other half of the crowd cheered, and the whole crowd again began chanting the two names.

"Let's do this Kyoya, there is no need to throw arguments back and forth beforehand." Gingka said seriously, raising his launcher.

"Yeah, no point to it when we know what the other will say." Kyoya said. "But,"

"Yeah, yeah, you are going to win. It will be the opposite you know."

Kyoya grinned and raised his launcher. "We'll just see about that." he said.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it Rip!"

"And they're off!" DJ yelled.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!"

"Pegasus, jump!"

"And right away they are headed straight for a special move exchange!" DJ said as the wind died down. "Looks like this is going to be a fast-paced battle, so keep your hats on guys!"

"King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!"

"Pegasus Storm Bringer!"

Spirals of green wind and blue flame erupted, coating the stadium. Ryo reached forwards and pressed a few buttons on a console in front of him, and a clear barrier came up between the crowd and the bladers battling. A few vents opened up around the walls of the stadium.

Seconds later, both beys were back in the stadium, gearing up for another attack.

"Leone, Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!"

"Dodge it Pegasus!"

"You can't escape!"

"Pegasus: Stardust Twister Attack!"

"Both bladers pull out another special move! This battle is more exciting than an underwater roller coaster!"

"An… underwater roller coaster? Sounds like DJ is running out of things to compare their battles to." Ryo sweat dropped.

The dust once again cleared, and Gingka and Kyoya were already visibly tiring.

"No good, they are already getting worn down! The battle usually goes on for several minutes before that happens!" Ryo exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "That means they are wearing down a lot faster, which means they are using more power, which means it's more dangerous!"

"Let's finish this Leone! Quickly!" Kyoya called. "True Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!"

"Whoa! They're trying to finish it already?" DJ shouted above the wind. "Just what is going on here?"

"Pegasus, fly! This is our only chance to try it! It may not be complete, but we have to try! You can do it Pegasus!" Gingka called as his bey flew higher and higher, gathering a cloak of glowing blue flames around it.

"Keep going!" Gingka called, and the flames grew larger, brighter, more intensely powerful.

"No good! He's already at his limit!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Leone! Keep going!" Kyoya called, making his tornado more powerful. However, his voice was weakening as his energy levels dropped, the effort needed to keep the tornado going almost becoming too much for him.

"Pegasus! New special move: Lightning Strike Storm!" Gingka called, drawing on the last reserves of his power.

"What?" Kyoya was surprised. "Leone, keep it going! Block it!"

"There is no blocking!" Gingka shouted as bolts of lightning began to rain down from the cloud of energy that Pegasus had created. Leone's tornado quickly became nonexistent as it was slashed to pieces. The audience heard one clash of metal against metal that echoed through the air, then an explosion before everything became quiet.

"Whoa! Who knew they had that much power? But, is the battle over yet, or are they still going?" DJ asked, as everyone held their breaths and waited for the dust to clear.

Kazuya looked over at Ryo to see his reaction. On the redhead's face was a mixture of surprise and worry, and his entire body was tense. His clenched fists shook as the dust began to settle.

The crowd gasped in surprise as the steeling dust revealed the rivals still standing. Kyoya's face was a mixture of shock and worry as he kept his eyes locked with Gingka's. Gingka's face, on the other hand, was confident, a hint of a smirk spreading across his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, after both bladers pulled out all the stops, the tie has been broken!" DJ said as Gingka pointed triumphantly to Pegasus, still spinning, although just barely, at the edge of the stadium, and Leone, motionless in the center.

Kyoya growled and took a step forwards to fetch Leone, but suddenly, his face went blank and he collapsed. Across the stadium, Gingka barely had enough time to catch Pegasus before he too collapsed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Gingka wins! But, one thing here is the same as all their battle since the World Championships: they both collapsed!" DJ announced.

Ryo turned and bolted from the room, with the rest of his family after him. It only took them a few minutes to reach the blader's waiting room, but by the time they had gotten there, both Gingka and Kyoya had already been carried in by the combined efforts of Aguma and Dunamis. The rest of the Legendary Bladers were sitting around the room, chatting casually and laughing at jokes that each other was making.

"Hey Mr. Hagane!" Kenta greeted as he caught sight of Ryo. "And the other Mr. Haganes and Mrs. Hagane."

Ryo laughed. "Kenta, how many times do I-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know, call you 'The Immortal Phoenix.'" King butted in.

The group hung around chatting for a while, only to be interrupted half an hour later.

"Hah! So much for saying you were going to win!"

"Oh yeah? I'll win next time!"

"You can try, but it will end the same way again!"

"Oh yeah Hagane? Just you wait!"

"There they go again…" the other seven Legendary Bladers sweat dropped as the two resumed their eternal rivalry.

**Okay, so that was the second part… There likely won't be a third, any stories posted after this will most likely not deal with this plotline, so from now on, this story will be updated rather randomly, depending on when and if I come up with any new Hagane stories.**


End file.
